A Beautiful Disaster
by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX
Summary: Clary works for the government of special agents who are helping her mother. She is in the special agent catagory for second sense agents. She meets a boy at school but dosen't have time for him. Clary's always playing it safe when it comes to boys, but when our cocky golden boy comes to town, will Clary get to know him regardless of the dangerous life she lives?
1. Ch 1: Great! Another pain in my ass

Hey this is a new story I thought up I hope you enjoy it. The characters are all human, no matter how off things seem. Clary is apart of an agency that is made up of assassins who kill criminals, rouge vampires, demons, etc. Clary is badass if you hadn't already picked that up. Read and Review

* * *

The Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 1

Author's Pov

Clary looked at Josh and rolled her eyes.

"No," she said. She turned to walk away, but Josh grabbed her arm and tugged. She quickly ducked under his arm, and two seconds later pulled out a dart gun.

Clary pulled the trigger two times. Both bullets struck home and pinned Josh to the wall.

"Don't ever touch me. I'll do it when I feel like it," Clary said.

He wanted her to take a vampire case. The vampires had said they'd stay off the radar, but when Josh found out that they were biting minors for a price, he had to put an end to it.

"Clary think about it. For the past several weeks five children in their mid teens have turned up dead. You and I both know how vampires cannot stop when they've had a taste of human blood," Josh said.

Clary thought long and hard about it. She mourned for the children's families.

"I will do it, and you do know that I'm not a vampire hunter. Just a bad assed anst ridden teen," Clary said, winking at Josh.

Clary was a second sense agent. There are only a handful of humans born with the second sense.

The second sense ability was still a growing mystery to the agency. There were a handful of incidents where second sense agents could change bodies with someone, teleport, move at the speed of light and so on.

"Yes! I needed an excuse to ditch my third period anyways. Its boring in there," Clary said.

Josh gave a short nod and said," Okay I guess boss will see you then." He was still pinned against the wall. Clary nodded and turned to leave.

"Can you let me go now,' Josh said. Clary looked at her watch school would starts in 30 minutes, and Nicki would be at the office in two minutes.

"Ain't nobody got time for that," she said. When Clary left out of the room, she could here Josh shouting in protest.

While on her way to her motorcycle, Clary passed Nicki and smiled. She walked into the parking lot ,looking for her blue motorcycle. She found it in the last parking space and ran to it. She hopped on it and made her way to Raziel High School.

When she got there she parked right next to a red Honda. She took her key and hooked it around her neck.

She nearly fell getting off her motorcycle, because her friend sent her to school in a blue dress.

She strode to the front doors of the school and walked in. Clary had extra clothes in her locker but couldn't get to it until her 6th period. She also had her fighting gear, but she couldn't wear that to school.

All in all she was stuck with the sexy dress. She went to her locker, and took her books out.

She sat down in her seat. Clary sat in the third seat in the second row from the front.

"I wouldn't sit there. The girl who does is a real bitch," A girl said behind Clary.

Clary turned around all the way and flipped the girl off. She smiled coldly, and turned back around.

How could she not know it was me my hair is a really light red, Clary thought.

"You know I was just kidding," the girl said.

The teacher strode in and made an announcement," Class we have a new student joining us today.'' Clary sighed.

"Great another one of you pain in my asses," She said out loud.

Everyone including the teacher looked at her. She just shrugged and gestured for the teacher to continue.

" Anyways the students name is Jace Wayland," Ms. Matthews said.

A blonde boy with curly hair walked in. When he turned to face the class, Clary could see that his eyes were a tawny color.

He smiled, and Clary could hear the majority of girls in the class sigh.

"Well Mr. Wayland is there anything you'd like to say to the class?" Ms. Matthews said.

"Well I'm stunningly charming, as you can see. I like football, and I have two brothers and a sister. I'm an honors yeah and I'm great with the ladies," He said winking at Kaelie.

He winked at the many girls in the room as he walked to his seat. Even the teacher seemed dazed.

He walked over and sat next to Clary. By the last five minutes of the class all of the girls except Clary were fawning over Jace.

Clary was focusing on the board when her phone vibrated. She held it under her desk, and clicked on a text message from Josh.

It read: Eat lunch and then come to the office~ Josh the Best.

Clary sighed and put her phone away.

This is going to be a long day she thought. "Excuse babe. Can I use that pencil in your hand?" Jace said.

He looked at Clary expectantly.

"No and I'm not your babe," she simply answered. He looked at her and smiled, like she cared.

"You-," he tried to say when Clary got up and yawned.

"You've began to bore me," Clary said. The teacher was about to yell when the bell rang. She walked out of the door and put her books in her locker.

* * *

Review! Hope you like it


	2. Re-Edits

I will be reediting this story! I'm leaving all of my commentary and review responses but i will be adding on to them and making them longer. The second chapter will be up tomorrow or later on today, with my edits. Thank you for all of your favorites, and reviews. I hope you all stick around for the epic ending to this story. :D


	3. Ch 2: Cheerleaders and Fights

_Well here's my new edited version! 10 reviews for the next update! _

* * *

**_The Beautiful Disaster_**

Chapter 2

**CPOV**

I was on my way to lunch. when I heard cheering and someone shout 'Fight!" I didn't have to think twice about going towards the noise.

The racket of the fight brought me to the front of the girls locker room. I pushed and shoved through the crowd.

There were two people fighting one of which included Jace. Ugg why is it always the new kids, I thought to myself.

I stepped into the middle of the two boys. None of which, showed any signs that they saw me there.

I mean come on! How do you miss the hair! With a color this bright and badassed, you'd have to be either blind or stupid to miss it.

"Why are you idiots fighting? I mean really. You're barely here for your first day and you promised to keep your record clean this year. You want to fight here at school? Its only showing how much of a life you guys don't have. Anyways, cut the crap, break up this fight, or so help me God I will kick both of your asses." By thhe end of my speech half the onlookers had their mouths hanging wide open.

The boy, whose named I figured was Chad, shoved me to the side. With that shove, I saw red. it took me all of my willpower not to use my ability against him.

"Oh fuck no! No one shoves me and lives to see another day." I dropped to the ground, knees bent, head up, and whirled around sending a leg out from underneath me that knocked both boys to the floor.

I got up from the floor, smoothing my dress down. Looking down at them I said,"No one shoves me. Now get to lunch before I report your sorry asses." Chad scrambled off of the ground and took a step towards me.

"Listen here bitch, stay out of my buisness," Chad said, glaring down at me. He was one of the many students who underestimated me.

"You fighting in school makes it everyone's business. Touch me one more time and I was castrate you with a spoon. Got me?" Chad nodded and rushed away.

Anger coursed through me from miss ten minutes of my lunch time to handle some idiotic boys.

When I made it through the door, I spotted Maia, Simon, and Magnus.

When we all became friends it was involuntary. I was the new anti social kid, and one day at lunch they just invited themselves. After thirty minutes of joking and pestering, I finally warmed up to them and thats how me came to be.

I skipped to their table, red curls bouncing behind me.

" Clary, aren't you going to get lunch," Simon said. He looked like your stereotypical nerd, glasses and band tees', but he was far from a stereotypical nerd.

"Um... I'm just going to go get some pizza, i don't want to die yet. Especially not in the form of cafeteria food." Maia laughed at that, and I winked at her.

I got up and walked over to the snack bar. I had to wait behind a Goth kid who always wears a leather jacket. he was pretty cute with his black hair and green eyes.

When it was my turn to order I looked over the bar, and said," I would like Pepperoni pizza, an apple, and some blue Gatorade."

I waited patiently, and when they put my stuff on the counter I grabbed it, paid, and turned away.

Maia was giving me weird looks when I was about to sit down.

"Clare you really don't want to sit in any of these seats darling," Magnus said.

Today he was wearing blue stretchy pants, a rainbow shirt, and silver glitter in his blue tipped black hair.

I looked down in the chairs and saw that there was orange juice in the seats. Oh…. Someone was going to pay for this.

"Who did it?'' Maia, Magnus, and Simon pointed to the table where the cheerleaders were sitting.

" Well you guys I'll just get us another table then," I said. The head cheerleader just loved to mess with me, maybe it was time to put her in her face.

I made my way towards the cheerleaders table, and said," Since you little hoes like to play games with orange juice get up or pay,'' I said.

Maia walked up behind me looking all tuff. She handed me my Gatorade.

"Oh look. The midget wants to talk. Heads up, we don't talk to losers, so make like a fly and shoo," the blonde one said.

The fact that she called me a midget, flared up my temper and I poured my gatorade over her head. At least it was going to good use.

Smiling ever so sweetly, I flipped her off and turned away to leave.

I only took three steps when someone grabbed my shoulder. I went under the persons arm and stepped back a little bit.

She threw a punch and I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, flipping her onto the ground.

"The next time you decided you want to touch me, ask first. On that note, why don't you and your little skanks get up and leave," I said venomously.

Her cheerleader friends got up and left quickly, and Maia, Simon, and Magnus sat down.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. Time to come hurry up ~ josh it read.

I said goodbye to my friends, and started walking to the exit.

On my way I got comments like 'You showed them', and 'It's about time someone put the cheerleaders in their place'.

I enjoyed them, and groaned when I realized I was the center on attention.

I ran quickly to my motorcycle, and hopped on. I rode it 5 miles over the speed limit and made it to Star headquarters in 15 minutes.

I parked my bike, and got ready for what awaited me. I went to my desk and set my stuff down.

"Hey Fray looking good in that dress. You want me to take it off later," Nick said as he looked me up and down.

"Fuck off," I said, smiling. "You might want to close your mouth and stop the drool." He grinned at me and I turned towards my desk

I grabbed the vampire file off my desk and walked up stairs to the 'tech room' as I liked to call it.

Walking into the room, I stopped in my tracks when i spotted my boss. Valentine.

XxXxXxXxTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDTBDXxXxXx Xx

* * *

Dun dun dun dun. Will clary do good on her mission, and will she finally have time for the mysterious Jace. Review to find out

Shout out to:

Samantha: Thank you so much for that review it made me type faster. You are truly awesome.

Anonymous: thanks for that review


	4. Ch 3: Valentine

_So here's a better version of this chapter. Review!_

* * *

The Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 3

**CPOV**

Valentine wasn't ever really around so I didn't see him much. Thank goodness for that. the guy gives me the creeps. But I wasn't about to let him know that.

I walked in with my badass stride' my chin up, hips swaying slightly. I walked in and headed towards Josh, he looked frightened.

I laughed inside my head for a second. What was he afraid of? Sitting on the table, I turned my attention to Valentine, who was giving me an intense look.

"Okay let's hurry up," I said. Valentine walked over to the computer and started typing. He grabbed a remote and a white blank screen started coming down slowly.

"Clarissa Fray nice to see you finally show up," Valentine somewhat growled. He thought he ruled this agency with an iron fist, but little did he know a lot of us went behind his back most of the time.

In the tech room there are a lot of computers at 5 long desks, on of which I am sitting on. It was quite comfortable if you ask me.

I nodded at him. "Well Clary you know what to do here's the file. Take everything you need," He said.

He basically kissed my ass, knowing by holy hell that I could kick his ass. Being the offspring of one of the best second sense agents and all. Damn I still need to get my moms file to see where she's at, that couldn't possibly think I wouldn't find it...did they?

Clearing my mind, I focused on my mission. I grabbed two guns, 13 rounds of ammo, and two special blades.

The blades lit up to my touch, it often did that when a second sense touched it. Josh likes to say, 'Your Kind' instead of second sense or gifted, hell he says it like we're some kind of fucking aliens.

I put my fighting gear on, strapped my weapons in their holster, and wiggled around a bit.

My blades crossed perfectly on my back in their sheath. Finally finished loading up, I sat next to Josh.

"You know you're amazing, right?," he asked, his voice filled with emotion. Oh god, it was too much for me to handle. Usually I'd return with something snarky but he didn't give me a chance to when his lips came crashing down on mine.

A moan escaped my lips as he pressed us tighter together, and he bit my lip asking for entrance. I quickly complied, and our tongues clashed for dominance. What the hell was I doing? This was Josh! I guess denying myself of all of that couple crap, was finally crashing down.

Finally I pulled away, breaking the first and only kiss he'd ever get from me. His hand cupped my chin, and he looked into my eyes. Gosh he was so corny.

"Come back safe Clare," he sure to mask all emotion on my face, I nodded. When I walked out an agent named Sam, went right in.

My shoe felt empty and I wondered why. I smiled, and headed back to the tech room for the knife I forgot to stick in my boot.

Two deep voices carried out into the hall and I leaned against it, hoping to hear.

"Dude you owe me five dollars," Josh said. I heard the ruffling of someone going through their pocket.

"You… kissed the hottest chick here dude," Nick said. I smiled

"Yeah well, it was easier than I thought. I have to admit I enjoyed it, not so much her though," Josh said.

"Twenty says you can't take her on a date and hit second base," Sam said.

"You're on," Josh said. Those motherfuckers made a bet about me! So he didn't really want to kiss me? Rolling my eyes, I pushed open the door.

Anger and disgust filled my body. I ran in the door with speed I didn't know I was capable of, and before they had anytime to react I pulled my hand out and threw out two punches toward them.

I hit both of them right in the nose. I kind of felt bad for how hard I punched them.

"Dumb Fucks," I said, and flipped them off.

Walking out the door I felt satisfied, ready to kick ass tonight.

**JPOV (josh)**

Shit if she didn't almost break my nose I would have went after her. Even with my nose I couldn't hate her. Man why do I do the stupidest of things. I remembered when Clary first came here.

_**Flashback moment**_

_"Josh get over here and be useful for once," Valentine yelled. There was a short girl lying on the table blood on her hands._

_She had pretty red hair, and looked troubled in her sleep. "Carry her to the infirmary, and be careful. She's the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild," Valentine said._

_I nodded at him and walked slowly to her side. Picking her up, I walked towards the infirmary._

_I walked in and set her on a bed. Unconsciously I started to stroked her hair, and her eyes started to flutter. I wondered what color her eyes would be._

_And when they opened and showed an emerald green I almost, but not quite fell in love with her._

_"Where am I," she said._

_"Don't worry you're safe and so is your mom Clary," I said softly. She blinked at me and nodded fiercely, and as I looked at her I saw hope in her eyes._

_That was until the nurses brought in her mom." Mom," Clary screamed. Her mom's heart beat was slowing down and she grabbed my shirt._

_" I thought you said she was going to be okay you lied to me," She said._

_" You lied."_

**_End of flashback moment_**

Remembering that hurt me so much because that very same day I vowed to never hurt Clary again. And look at me now, what happen to that promise.

I knew what I had to do. Find Clary and hope that she forgives me.

* * *

REVIEW! I don't know if I should keep putting this one up, no one is reviewing. So review if I should keep it.


	5. Ch 4: Long Lost Friends & Abilities

Hello, my dear readers. In this chapter is the very first action scenes that I've ever wrote on fanfiction, they've just been edited more to seem more...better? Anyways I hope you like it! Review! I left a question in the story for you to review if you can't think of anything. ENJOY!

P.s. Excuse my mistakes.

**Perdona Me= Forgive me.**

* * *

The Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 4

JPOV

I've only been here for one day, and so far, I've gotten over ten numbers from very beautiful , fuckable girls. Speaking of girls there's one in particular that I want. One that I will get by any means necessary.

First I really need to figure that chick out, but for now I have some important business to attend to.

My brother is off somewhere he's not supposed to be and I might be late for my four o'clock date. The street I'm one is so clean you can almost see your face on the sidewalk.

This is the street where all of the rich people live (Like me).

My day seemed to get brighter when I spotted my brother's friend Jacob. Jacob is a really pale kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was ready to go for a jog.

"Hey Jake do you know where Max is," I asked.

His eyes widened and I squinted my eyes at him, in a glare.

"Nnnoo… I haven't seen him," he stammered.

I narrowed my eyes far past normal.

"Okay then, text me if you see him," I said.

As I turned away I could hear him running. I turned and followed closely behind him until he came to an alley.

What surprised me was that my brother was there, and a man was seriously invading his personal space. He was inching towards the crook of Max's neck. Oh god please don't tell me my brother was, gay and even worst went for older men. But something told me that wasn't the case.

Oh Hell! What did he get himself into. Jacob stumbled and fell.

I was about to step in when girl ran in. She was a blur from how fast she was moving but my eyes saw red. She jumped up and landed a high kick to the man's face. From the sound it made, it sounded like it hurt. I almost wanted to go "You just got knocked the fuck out," however, the mad didn't even flinch or stumble back upon impact.

The girl whispered something to him and said," That'll probably leave a mark. Not that it matters because you'll be dead when I'm done with you," the girl said.

I know that voice... but where. Hmm…. Red hair, where have I seen that? I've got it it's….

My brain didn't have time to process it because something very hard and solid hit me in my head.

"Jace," Someone screamed. Everything became dark.

CPOV

Those assholes. By the time I got to the alley, where my instincts lead me to, the vampires were already working on their endorphins with a kid.

There was a matrix of swirls on the vampire's neck that distracted me, his inching toward the boy breaking me out of my day dream.

The alley smelled like rotting water, and garbage. (And let me tell you it wasn't so pretty either). In the pit of my stomach I had a strange feeling that something weird was going to happen.

I jumped from the roof and perched myself on the edge to get the perfect angle. Jumping down I landed a foot away from where the vampire was.

Moving with speed only, certain second sense agents were able to yield (*cough* *cough* ME), I landed a round house kick to the side of the vampire's head.

If he were human, the kick would have knocked him off his feet and on to his face, but he was a vampire so all it did was make him stumble back.

He glared at me fangs fully extended, and it made me cry. I remembered him from my childhood before all of this happened. He was like a second brother I never had. From the beating up my bullies, to laughing at my failed attempts at Mw3. He was there. Until that one unfaithful night that nearly shattered me. Even now as he stood in front of me I still loved him.

"Raphael," I whispered.

He was almost just as I remembered him from his human days, except now his hair was dyed black and there was no life in his once light brown eyes. My best friend was truly gone. For some reason that really pissed me off. I saw red and all of those memories washed down the drain like bad milk.

_The past was the past_, I chanted over and over in my head.

"That'll probably leave a mark, not that it matters because you'll be dead by the time I'm done with you," I said a steel reserved in my voice.

The more I tried to tell myself that he was my friend, the more I couldn't take it anymore. And when he spoke_..._ I almost died.

"Clary, my dear, I believe it is you who will be dying here tonight. My brothers and sister will dance in the rain of your blood under the cold moonlight," He said.

It made me laugh. If I didn't know that he was Mexican I would've pegged him for a Dracula incarnate. Which was way better than todays vampires which reminded me_..._

"You don't glitter do you?" I asked, laughing. I sensed movement behind me and braced myself. My attacker held his hands out, full extended, teeth bared.

I grabbed his arm and swung myself on his shoulder, taking out one of my blades, and finished him off with a slice to his throat. He fell onto the floor and I averted my attention back to Raphael, who was going after another little boy who came into the alley.

I launched myself at him and we rolled throwing punches. His left hook hit me in the jaw and my vision blurred.

"Motherfucker," I whispered._ Too bad I was going to kill him tonight_.

But you can save him a voice that sounded a lot like my mom's, said.

God I missed her so much it was killing me inside. I needed to know where they were keeping her.

Raphael and I circled each other, and I waited to see if it would be him or me who would attack first. Turns out he was first.

He lunged toward me and I took a few gliding sides to the right; side-stepping him. I could see a familiar blonde from school just over his shoulder.

Uhg. Jace. Oh fudge what was he doing here. I'm guessing that the little boy was his brother.

I jumped about ten feet in the air, and grabbed hold of the balcony. It was just in time because I just missed a punch coming toward my face.

I jumped down and did a double roundhouse kick that struck the side of his face. He flew back and hit the wall. Hard. Geez, must have been off balance.

"Jace," I heard someone scream. I turned and saw the little boy running towards Jace.

A blur hit Jace on the side of his face and he flew towards the wall. A sickening crunch followed his impact, and I cried out.

I took off towards him, but someone grabbed me around my waist, trying to pin me. It wasn't Raphael.

Surprised I saw that it was a human. Vampire often tricked humans into being their servants, promising them immortality.

The human man grabbed me by my hair and jerked me to the right.

"Oh. So you like to play rough," I said. Man this was going to hurt, but it was worth it. I pulled my head back and launched it forward it struck his and he fell to the ground.

Swinging across his back, I pulled the dagger out of my boot and stabbed him in the heart. Long story short he was dead. Raphael was leaning over Jace.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a vial of holy water. I quickly threw it and it hit him square in the face. He screamed like all hell was let loose. Ouch, that's got to hurt.

I quickly sprang to action, and sprinted over to where Raphael was. I cracked him a good solid punch to the face, and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

I took a deep breath. I had to let him go, get over the past. He was my best friend. The closest I was to anyone but my mother. It was time for me to do it (kill my best friend I mean). I took out my stele.

A stele was an angel blessed blade, only second sense people could use them.

"Michael," I whispered. Its familiar glow shined bright. I held it over Raphael's heart or where I thought it to be anyway.

"I'll always love you," I said. I closed my eyes and drove the blade down. Something wet touched my cheeks, and I realized I was crying.

If it was one of those tragedies I'd be on my knees yelling 'Nooooooo', but since it is not one of those tragedies I wept silently for my dead friend. The sad thing is that I killed him. How would you feel if you had to kill your best friend (_A/N: answer that in a review?_).

"_Perdona me_," I whispered. I knew little Spanish from what he had taught me as a human. You can heal him use the power you've been hiding the voice said.

I can do it. I can bring him back. I know why kill him and bring him back, but what would you do just to keep your loved ones alive plus I was_ 99.9%_ sure that he would come back as human. I put my hand over his heart.

So in this logic, I had to kill him because he was a _vampire_, so that the vampire was dead, but when I brought him back he'd be _human_.

I pulled all of the will power from inside me and forced it forward. I pulled it from the empty hole I felt inside me. I thought about my mom, my old friends, my old life, and Raphael.

Think of a place. Transport the voice said inside my head again. I swear to god if I turn the corner and there is a girl there whispering things to me I'm going to beat the living daylights out of her.

My hand was glowing a bright blue, lighting up the dark alley.

I knew one thing was going to bring Raphael back. _Love._

I heard a loud gasp come from Raphael, and I looked down to see his sweet brown human eyes. I let out a cry of relief, and kissed his cheek. I pictured the bed I was in when I first came to the infirmary.

Gasping, I looked down to nothing. Raphael had vanished. Mother of holy fudge it worked! I took out my phone and texted Josh.

It read:_ Go to the infirmary. The bed where I first woke up at when I first came there. Don't ask any questions~ Clary._

His reply was instant: _You did this? He is human~ Josh._

Did he not read the no questions part?

I could be at headquarters in a minute , but first I had to take care of one thing._ Jace_.

...

Him being here hadn't left my mind. He lay there crumpled against the wall, looking displaced. His shoulder appeared to be broken.

Reaching him I knelt down on my knees and examined him. Putting two fingers to his neck, I felt a pulse.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled strength from within me. I heard a sickening crack and I knew his shoulder put itself back into its socket. He might be a little sore tomorrow though.

Examining him I saw that I'd healed all of him injuries. Damn, I'm good.

Jace opened his eyes, and I flinched. God they were beautiful.

I stared down at him. I moved his golden-blonde hair out from in front of his face.

"I think I could love you if you weren't such a douche," I whispered so softly that I didn't even think it was my voice. He was unconscious in a second.

I bent down toward his ear and said," Forget. You were walking and you slipped in the alley. Your brother found you and he freaked out. He passed out from pure shock. Forget it all."

I went to his brother and said the same thing but in his perspective.

I went back over to Jace and kissed him on the cheek. I sent for an agent to watch them and wait till they wake up and go home.

* * *

REVEIW!


	6. Ch 5: The Interrogation Game

Dear World,

I just wanted to say hey and thanks for reviewing. I am glad to know people want me to continue this story. Anywho, to a reviewer Alexis O everyone is pretty much human some not so much, that's as much as I can say without completely ruining the next few chapters. That and well there's one character I kind of royally screwed up on and I just noticed it right now, but you hopefully will not be disappointed on what I've done with _him *hint* *hint*_. To Ally for reminding me to update on this one, and to my other reviewers ,I'm truly thankful for your reviews. R&R. Enjoy! :D 10 reviews for the next chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments nor do I won the characters from it, that all belongs to miss Cassandra Clare. **

_P.S: Sorry for all of the mistakes in this chapter I've been working on it for an hour and a half or so and it's 11:00p.m. An hour from midnight and when it's early my brain doesn't like to function. Sorry again, enjoy._

_~Cilla_

* * *

The Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 5

CPOV

If I could give myself a high five, I so would.

I figured that everyone would want to pound information out of me to find out how I did what I did.

I proved to be right when I walked into the building, and everyone was trying to find out how I turned Raphael back into a human. The arseholes didn't even give me room to breathe.

I would tell them if I could but I couldn't because even I myself have no idea how I did what I did. And that scared me most of all.

When they didn't believe me about how I didn't know, the cowards sent in Valentine.

When Valentine walked in all of the noise in the room ceased to exist.

"I've had it up to here with your bull. It's sad to have to be called in for no damn reason when you could just simply tell them without having to waste my time. I want the truth now, or you're gone, fired without me even thinking about it twice," He mock yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess you just lost the only person succeeding in this whole damn building," I said, trying not to let the anger seep into my voice. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

I didn't need this place. I could be jobless and still wipe the floor with everyone in the room. Jumping off of the table I made my way towards the door, without a care in the world.

Something pulled at the back of my mind; _my mother_. As if he could read my mind, no doubt he could, Valentine said, "What about your mother? You leave and she might as well be a goner."

I stopped cold in my tracks, blind by my rage. How dare he! Spinning around in an about hace I stomped my way towards him, placing myself just an inch away from him, not even bothered by the fact that I had to look up slightly at him. He sucked in a breath.

"My mother's the only fucking reason I even bother with this place. And you don't have an agency without me. Once she's better, we're out. Threatening me won't do anything for you _any_ good. Who's to say I won't blow up the entire building right now?." Ice dripped from my voice and the room stilled.

"You wouldn't, and I doubt you could," He said.

"I wouldn't doubt me so much after what went down tonight." He nodded and I stalked back to the table I was sitting on.

"You want to know what happened? Ask one of your suck ups who haven't bothered to believe me for the past hour and a half. The truth is that I don't know what I did. One minute I'm weeping, the next he's in the infirmary and human. It was like someone took over my body, and gave me the will to do, the power to do it. Now if you're done playing the interrogation game, I have a headache so I will be leaving," I said, in a deadly calm voice.

Pity showed on most of the face's in the room, except for the secretory's face, Laura. The girl had the nerve to glare at me. She was a low ranked second sense, hence her job as a secretory.

"The bitch does knows how she did it, she's just trying to keep it from us so she can remain at the top. She's a liar just like her mother." She smirked and all my five senses shut down.

I hopped off the table and with speed that I recently realized I had, I bolted toward her, my fist blurring as it headed toward her face. My fist connected with her jaw and she fell on the floor. Trying to shake the pain out of my hand, I frowned at it and then her. I was so not good with impulse control.

"Anyone else want to fuck with me," I said calmly. Everyone shook their heads and the pity was back.

So what if I was fubar? You would be too if your family was all you had left and saftey wasn't even an option.

I have my friends, but it's dangerous to get closer to them without leading them into this life I live. I needed some change for once since my mother was announce in a coma.

Turning to leave the room, I painted an expressionless mask on my face and walked out.

Voices carried out of the tech room until it closed, and I sighed. I was almost to the doors when someone pushed me into a room.

I was so mentally and physically exhausted, that I hadn't even noticed I was being followed. I closed my eyes. Whatever pain they wanted to inflict on me they could go ahead and do.

Here I was, giving up on the world, pinned beneath someone I didn't even recognize until I opened an eye and met a pair of fierce blue ones.

"Josh," I whispered.

He stared at me searching for something, in my eyes. My cheeks grew warm when I realized I was getting warm, really warm. I could feel his abs on my stomach.

Thank goodness for the little light in the room, I'd be even more embarrased if he saw the scarlet in my cheeks.

"Clary you have to realize that I would never hurt you. I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking earlier. I'm not asking you to forgive me but I hope you will, please I couldn't bear not talking to you for a long time. I know I may be a dick, but you are the most beautifulest, toughness, most badass girl I've ever met, and kiss me if I'm wrong but underneath all of that stone cold, you're hiding a girl who loves to paint, and play video games, a girl who lives. I want to see that girl again please, if not wholly just a bit of her, please," He pleaded.

Salt water began to pour down my cheek and he kissed them away. I gasped. That touch was gentle, so so gentle. I shuddered.

"How do you know all of that? No one knows those things about me here," I all but whispered.

"I've seen the way your eyes light up when a video game, I see the little flickers of emotion in your eyes before you shut it down, I've peeked at your notebook and saw your sketches," he said, getting up and holding a hand down for me. I took it graciously and pulled myself up.

Paintings adorned the walls in Luke's house, well our house. Most were some that my mother painted, some were of one that I've painted. Luke put them up to make me feel more at home. I wiped the tear that escaped, I've been so selfish and never allowed Luke to truly love me, but that would change. I would change.

"I wish that we could have met at another time or a different place." I sighed, and continued " You somehow know me then anyone else here, you put some kind of hope in me that I know I shouldn't have. So I am so thankful, so thankful. I forgive you Josh, I do. I hope you can forgive me too." I hugged him quickly and fled to my motorcycle, Luke, Josh, Jace, my mother, and just life in particular on my mind.

* * *

SO thankful for the few reviews that I've gotten. 7 reviews for the next chapter? Your reviewing reminded me that I had this story and needed to update, also expect an update on Seeing Past The Glamour, soon :D Review! Thanks for reading.

P.S Fubar= F*cked up beyond all recognition.

I blame my math teacher for adding it to my vocabulary.

~Cilla


	7. Ch 6: Nightmares

Sorry for the long wait! School life has been hectic! Now more than ever its getting harder and harder to keep A's. I'm on spring break right now and will be updating as much as I can. Review! Five reviews for the next chapter, it's already written just needs a bit more. For those confused, I've been re writing this story. When I had went through it, I'd realized what a mess it was. So in result you get new and improved chapters. Anyways, read and review. Also, sorry for the mistakes, I skimmed through it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, nor do I own the characters, they all belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**The Beautiful Disaster**

_Chapter 6_

**CPOV**

_I was home and very happy, for some reason. My aunt Amatis had just called saying that she'd be flying in tomorrow. She hardly visited! Being stationed in Idris, was the main cause for her very little appearances. _

_Well she's not exactly my blood-related aunt, but she's Luke's sister and I see Luke as the father I never had. He was there for me, from the age of three to after my mother got into a coma, and to now. _

_Walking through the door, I smelled freshly made cookies. Inhaling deeply, I sighed. If only things were perfect, like they were when my mother was awake. _

_"Clary. Clary is that you? Please come in the kitchen," Luke called. He was a averaged sized man, brown hair, a gray strip on the side, with glasses, and brilliant blue eyes. _

_Luke walked around the corner, just as I was putting my jacket on the rack. We hadn't always had one, Luke bought it as a statement to me throwing my jackets on the floor every time I walked in._

_He waved me over, and I walked into the kitchen. My eyes widened! Amatis had lied to me! She was already here! Man did I love my aunt._

_My phone began to ring and my Aunt's name flashed across the screen, I looked up in confusion._

"_Hello?" I answered, suspicious. Something was seriously off. _

"_Clary! My flight got delayed, I'm coming up there the day after tomorrow. Sorry hun! Flights suck." I had assured her it was okay and we said our goodbyes._

_I looked up at my "aunt". This human or thing was not my aunt. Looking at Luke, his eyes weren't his usual brilliant blue, there was a blank look to them_

_I've only seen that look of people under thrall, or on people under hypnotic suggestion. The only thing that could break either one of them would be to kill the host. Slowly inching towards Luke, I pulled him behind me._

_Smiling ever so slightly, I asked my fake Aunt if I could have a cookie and as she turned her back I pulled out my angel blade and whispered "Michael." _

_My fake Aunt turned around hissing, her, well its teeth cannibalistic and pointy. Luke grabbed me, and I used my own moments momentum to throw him over my shoulder. _

"_Luke stop!" He seemed to freeze. What the hell. After poking him and slapping him he still hadn't moved. Woah! Had I gotten a new ability._

_The distraction was enough for the Eidolon demon to jump on my back, and my angle blade fell to the floor. I rolled to the side, taking the demon with me. _

_Before I registered what happened, sharp teeth sank into my shoulder. I bit my lip, drawing blood. I would not scream out for it! I gnawed on my shoulder, taking out a chunk and only then did I scream out rolling onto my shoulder. _

_With as much strength as I could muster I threw my head back head butting the Eidolon demon, hoping to have knocked out a tooth. _

_It screamed and I yelled out in victory. Getting up I did a double handspring backwards, picking up my blade in the process. The demon was trying to get back on its feet and I threw my blade._

_Flying straight and true, it sunk itself into the demon's chest, right where the heart should be._

_It convulsed on the floor and spit out through gasps "Lilith is back and she will kill you!"_

_I shivered. Lilith was the mother of all demons, of all darkness itself. She was the reason my mother was in a coma. With eyes fully black, and hair as dark as night, the bitch had ruined my mothers wedding day._

_Trying not to move my shoulder so much, I gasped in pain. Damn Eidolon demons. If I didn't treat the wound soon, I could possibly die._

_Turning around to Luke I said "Wake up!" Surprisingly it worked! Hell yeah a new ability. _

_He looked up at me, his eyes fully white. He was still under thrall, even with the demon dead. I only knew one way to snap a victim out of thrall. _

_He lunged at me and I slapped him with all of the strength I could muster._

"_Crap!" He yelled, holding on to the side of his face. Grabbing my shoulder, I ran to the stairs. If I didn't treat the bite, I'd die soon. _

_Throwing open the door to my room I was met, with darkness, and it swallowed me whole. I fell into oblivion, screaming and screaming._

"Wake up!" "Wake up!" "God damn it Clary! Wake up!"

I jolted out of my nightmare, and stared wide-eyed into Luke's worried blue eyes.

* * *

Woah! Crazy dream right? This chapter is essential to the whole plot of the story. Review! The next chapter we get to see some of the seriousness lifted, and get an "Oh my! Did that just happen?" moment. Review!

~LLGF


End file.
